


A Night Before...

by Sivan325



Series: Halloween/Horror - Gen/Slash [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Legolas_Aragorn_slash yahoo group challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is wrong with Aragorn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Before...

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon, thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> Items to use in the story  
> **

**Pre-Fellowship**

The king could see the two lines of lit **pumpkins** as he and his bride walked together down the path where, in the middle, he could see Lord Elrond waiting for them.

‘Was he truly a king?’ Aragorn thought, for he never imagined himself to be one.

He could feel something dripping on him; he looked down and noticed lots of **blood** upon his wedding uniform and his bride’s dress.

 **Spiders’** webs covered the ground, and just above their heads. The man wondered about their meaning, but felt that he just needed to go through them, that it was just a part of his wedding day. 

Aragorn wondered, and yet he could not do anything. The blood continued dripping onto them and the ground, and the pumpkins seemed to move at every step they made.

The king looked around and saw the twins looking at him with pride. He smiled at them, but he had yet to see either **Arwen** or Legolas, and he wondered where they were.

His heart started beating harder and faster as they came closer to **Elrond** , and Aragorn gave the sky one last look. He saw that **the moon** had been covered by clouds, and he was not sure where he was, because it seemed like a place where he lived as a child, like he was in **Imladris** , and yet, it was different.

Elrond nodded to the couple, and the couple nodded back at him.

Elrond started speaking. “Will you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, take this bride until the ending of your days?”

“I do.”

“And you?” Elrond turned to the bride.

The bride only nodded.

“Now you will be left alone, and the night is young…” Elrond said and gave Aragorn an evil grin, and then turned around and walked away.

Aragorn laid himself down onto the bloodied ground and shut his eyes.

He did not notice his bride removing her white, blood-stained clothes. He did not notice the pale, almost skeletal, Arwen moving toward him, her fangs bared, ready to bite his neck and drink from it. In her hands was a wand, which she used to remove his clothes so that he was naked on the ground.

His hands moved blindly over the bloodied ground, and he could feel some **fluff**. For some reason it reminded him of a kitten he had once had in Imladris.

She moved her body over Aragorn’s stiff cock and lowered herself upon it before leaning down and biting him on his neck and drinking his blood.

Aragon could feel both pain and pleasure as he and Arwen had **sex.**

“Arwen?” he asked, not knowing why he was with her when he felt he should be with Legolas.

But she did not let him go, and he could feel his body growing weaker while she rode him almost savagely.

Then, a kiss, soft and tender upon his lips. He could felt a tongue licking them, but he did not want to open his eyes, afraid that he would not see who it was, or that it might be just a dream that he was having. He took a deep breath.

**Post-Fellowship**

“Meleth…” he heard, and yet Aragorn did not open his mouth.

He could felt hands moving over his body and lips, while teeth were biting his nipples, one at a time.

Aragorn moved his head from side to side. He moaned as the pleasure of having his brown nipples bitten coursed through his body.

His legs were opened wide as an invitation to the one that was giving him pleasure.

“Meleth-nin, please open your eyes…” Aragorn heard the voice again, calling to him tenderly. 

Legolas stared at his lover, not knowing what was going on with him, but he continued with his seduction on his upcoming king and husband.

Legolas moved down the ranger’s body and started to suck on the big toe of Aragorn’s left foot, making the ranger open his eyes for the first time and watch as Legolas kept sucking the big toe.

But Legolas did not stop, even though he felt Aragorn trying to remove his foot. Unless Aragorn as extra long arms, he wouldn’t be able to use his hands to push Legolas away.

Legolas moved to the other leg, and started sucking the big toe. Then, when he was finished, he climbed upon his lover and began licking every part of his lover’s body.

His lover growled at him in a voice that Legolas had not yet heard.

“Do not move!” Legolas ordered, and left to do something special that he had planned.

He took the item in his hand and, while he did that, he filled the room with **darkness** , letting his love try and figure out of what he was hiding.

“What are you doing?” Aragorn asked tensely, and Legolas could see how Aragorn’s body language showed **angst** and fear of him. If the room was in darkness, Aragorn is not going to be able to tell whether Legolas has something in his hand or not as his eyesight will not be as good in darkness as Legolas’ would be.

“Did I do something wrong, meleth? Or did you have another nightmare?” Legolas asked, and knew that he had just ruined the moment where he could make love to his lover.

Aragorn nodded and replied, “It was the same nightmare, but luckily we are getting married tomorrow.”

“Then, my beloved ranger, let us rest, and tomorrow night, I will take you, or you will take me…” Legolas grinned at him.

_On the joyful day…_

The **ritual** began in **Mirkwood**. Thranduil was standing on the path alongside Lord Elrond, **Elladan and Elrohir** , and even Arwen was there.

 **Caramel apples** decorated the trees, and Aragorn could feel how the sweet sugar dripped upon his white, clean clothes. He smiled.

He noticed how his old friend, **Gandalf** , stood in the middle, waiting to conduct the ceremony that would unite the elf and man.

Aragorn and Legolas stood together face to face, waiting impatiently for the Maia to finish speaking and bless them so they could begin their celebration.

“ **The Valar** blessed your souls and filled it with love…” Gandalf said to them, and watched as they kissed each other with passion, holding onto each other tightly. 

“Meleth?” Legolas asked as they broke their kiss.

“What?” Aragorn asked before kissing him again.

“I want you to promise me something.” 

“What is it?” Aragorn asked, wondering where Legolas was leading.

“ **A promise** that you will be mine forever, and that not even the nightmare you had will take you away from me.”

“I promise, as I love you dearly, and you know that you have taken my heart as I have taken yours,” Aragorn said as he moved his hands beneath the elf’s clothes, and started stroking the heated skin.

They heard someone cough and Aragorn saw as his lover’s face flushed. Then they noticed who coughed.

****

The End… ?


End file.
